Jamil Walker Smith
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Jamil Smith, Jamil Walker | occupation = | years_active = 1994–present | known for = }} | spouse = | domestic_partner = | website = }} Jamil Walker Smith (born August 20, 1982) is an American actor. His best known role is as the voice of Gerald, a fourth grader and Arnold's best friend in the Nickelodeon TV series Hey Arnold!. He also appeared on various shows like Sister, Sister; Girlfriends; Bones; The X-Files; and The Bernie Mac Show. He is an actor by trade and writes, acts and directs his own short film projects. He played Master Sergeant Ronald Greer in both seasons of Stargate Universe. His voice acting for Gerald Johanssen on Hey Arnold! and in Hey Arnold!: The Movie was digitally mastered to a higher pitch by using sound audio. Early life Smith was born on August 20, 1982 in New York City, New York. Smith has been a professional actor since the age of 6, performing in local theaters in his native Los Angeles, where he was nominated for two NAACP Theatre Awards and was selected as a California Arts Scholar. Smith's first gig in the business was at the age of 12, guest starring in an episode of the self-titled sitcom The Sinbad Show. Smith majored in Theater Arts at SUNY Purchase. Smith is managed by Luber Roklin Entertainment. Career Smith wrote, directed and fully financed The American Dream, a narrative feature for which he won the New Visions Award at Cinequest and Best Director at Urbanworld Film Festival. Smith most recently starred in the latest feature from the Bellflower filmmakers, Chuck Hank and the San Diego Twins. Smith also appeared on NBC's Ironside, and was a series regular on the Syfy Network's Stargate Universe. Smith wrote and directed the short film, The Son, which premiered at Urbanworld, where he met programmer Brittany Ballard and together they decided to launch Little Plow Films. Smith co-wrote and directed I Want to be Ready, the screen adaptation of Ayelet Waldman's acclaimed novel, Daughter's Keeper, for which he holds the film/TV option. Smith is currently premiering Wild Geese, his first short work as co-writer/co-director at international film festivals throughout 2013-2014, while he develops his 3rd feature, Steal That Horse, an original narrative he co-wrote, will co-direct and star in this fall. Smith has also written The Pyn, a satirical romp through the prison industrial complex, which he plans to direct in 2015. Smith teaches acting at Baldwin Hills Elementary School. Smith won the 2013 New Leaders Council "40 Under 40" Media Leadership Award. He appeared on General Hospital in 2014 as "Immigration Agent" Jeffery Scribner. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * * Jamil Walker Smith at TV.com Category:1982 births Category:African-American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:State University of New York at Purchase alumni